Tochter der Zeit
by Schneeflocke77
Summary: 1945 - Minerva McGonagall, Fenrir Greyback und Tom Riddle absolvieren ihr siebtes Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Ein ereignisreiches Jahr liegt vor ihnen, das zwischen Glück und Unglück, Hoffnung und Enttäuschung, Tod oder Leben entscheiden wird.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Minerva McGonagall wurde am 09.10.1925 geboren. Für diese Fanfiktion habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, sie ein Jahr jünger zu machen. Sie wurde somit am 01.09.1938 in Hogwarts eingeschult.  
Die Rechte an sämltichen bekannten Personen und Handlungsorten liegen bei J. K. Rowling.)

1.

Es konnte nur Schicksal sein, dass er hier neben Minerva durch die Gänge von Hogwarts ging. Nicht einfach so, wie man neben seiner Schwester, seinen Eltern oder einer guten Freundin laufen würde. Nein, ganz anders.  
Das Besondere dieses Moments war, dass ihre schmale, warme Hand in seiner lag. Vertraut und doch noch ungewohnt. Unsicher und doch schützend hielt er sie umfasst, um sie durch diese kleine Geste wissen zu lassen, dass er für sie da war. Sie beschützen würde, ganz egal vor was. In erster Linie aber vor diesem arroganten Widerling aus Slytherin, der Minerva mit seinen Blicken verfolgte, wo immer sie sich über den Weg liefen.  
"Ich muss da rum zum Krankenflügel", holte sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Fenrir sah auf, erwiderte ihren Blick lächelnd. "Du willst das wirklich durchziehen, was?"  
"Was denkst denn du?" Ihre Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben.  
So und nicht anders kannte er sie. Von einem einmal gefassten Vorhaben war sie einfach nicht mehr abzubringen. Einer der vielen Eigenschaften, die er an ihr liebte. "Ich dachte ehrlich gesagt, du würdest es dir noch einmal überlegen. Ich meine, möchtest du wirklich Heilerin werden? Du bist eine der besten in der Klasse, Verwandlung ist dein Lieblingsfach und dann … Heilerin?"  
Minerva lachte. Kein spöttisches Lachen, sondern ein helles, fröhliches Lachen.  
Merlin, wie sehr er dieses Lachen liebte.  
"Ja, Heilerin. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, Menschen durch mein Können zu helfen. Du denn nicht? Ich glaube, für dich wäre das auch nicht schlecht."  
"Ja sicher." Fenrir lehnte sich gegen die Wand, legte seine Hände um Minervas Taille und zog sie an sich. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. "Ich werde eingehen in die Geschichte als Fenrir Greyback, der Arzt, der kein Blut sehen konnte." Er senkte die Stimme, als er dieses peinliche Ereignis der jüngsten Vergangenheit ansprach. In der letzten Stunde 'Pflege magischer Geschöpfe' hatte der Wildhüter sie mit in den Wald genommen. Wie es der Zufall wollte, waren sie über einen sterbenden Zentaur gestolpert, aus dessen massigen Pferdekörper literweise - so war es Fenrir erschienen - Blut floss. Er hatte sich hinter einem Baum übergeben müssen und noch Tage später verfolgte dieses Bild ihn bis in den Schlaf.  
"Hey … das wäre vielen anderen auch nicht anders gegangen." Minerva hob ihre Hand, fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seine Wange.  
Nur ihr hatte er anvertraut, was an diesem Nachmittag geschehen war. Während das ganze Schloss darüber rätselte, wie der Zentaur den Tod gefunden hatte, war er damit beschäftigt gewesen, diesen Anblick zu vergessen.  
"Mag sein, aber Fakt ist, dass es mir passiert ist. Nein, ich bin für nichts geschaffen, das mit Blut zu tun hat." Er seufzte theatralisch und berührte ihre Lippen sanft mit seinen. "Sehen wir uns später?"  
"Hm, mal sehen. Ich möchte rüber zum Quidditchfeld, Gryffindor hat heute Nachmittag Training. Komm doch einfach vorbei."  
"Keine schlechte Idee. Das nächste Spiel ist gegen Ravenclaw, ich könnte ein bisschen spionieren …" Er lachte leise, wusste er doch genau, dass er Minerva mit solchen Äußerungen bis aufs Blut reizen konnte. Während ihr Herz an diesem Spiel hing, versuchte er immer noch zu ergründen, was so faszinierend dabei sein sollte, einem Ball hinter her zu fliegen.  
"Wag dich!", lachte Minerva. "Zum spionieren lungern die Slytherins schon ständig auf dem Feld rum." Dumpfe Wut klang in ihrer Stimme mit, was eigentlich so gar nicht zu ihr passte.  
"Lass mich raten, Riddle ist auch immer dabei."  
"Ja, meist. Dabei habe ich noch gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er so ein großer Fan wäre."  
"Ist er auch nicht." Fenrir grollte innerlich. Er wusste ganz genau, was der Slytherin auf dem Sportfeld suchte. Ihn interessierte Minerva sehr viel mehr, als das Spiel. "Tu mir einen Gefallen und geh ihm ein bisschen aus dem Weg." Schon als er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte wusste er, dass er sie sich hätten sparen können.  
Minervas Augen verengten sich, so wie sie es immer taten, wenn sie sauer war. "Ich soll was bitte? Das kann ja wohl nicht dein Ernst sein. Denkst du, ich habe Angst vor diesem Wichtigtuer? Nur weil er Schulsprecher ist und ein paar Hirnlose ihn anhimmeln wie Merlin selbst, glaubt er, ihm würde die Welt gehören!"  
"Schon gut, schon gut …" Fenrir seufzte leise. Er machte sich wirklich so seine Gedanken, denn Riddle war nicht nur für seine Menschenfreundlichkeit bekannt. "Pass nur ein bisschen auf, sei so gut."  
"Was hältst du davon …" Minerva trat noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, war ihm nun so nahe, dass ihm beinah die Luft weg blieb und sein Herz irgendwo in seinem Hals zu pochen schien. "… wenn … du auf mich 'aufpassen' würdest?"  
"Nichts könnte mich davon abhalten." Einige Sekunden ruhte Fenrirs Blick mit einem warmen Lächeln auf Minerva, ehe er sich zu ihr hinab beugte und ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss verschloss, nach dem er sich schon seit der letzten Unterrichtsstunde sehnte.

*

Minerva verbrachte fast eine Stunde damit, sich mit der Medi-Hexe von Hogwarts zu unterhalten. Dieses Gespräch bestärkte sie noch in ihrem Entschluss, diesen Beruf ebenfalls zu ergreifen. Kräuterkunde lag ihr beinah so gut wie Verwandlung und Heilierinnen würden immer gebraucht werden. Sie könnte in einer Schule, im St. Mungos oder im Ministerium arbeiten. Zufrieden damit, endlich die richtige Wahl getroffen zu haben, machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm. Vermutlich hatte das Training schon angefangen, aber sie wollte sich doch noch umziehen und ihre Schuluniform durch etwas bequemere Kleidung ersetzen.  
"McGonagall! Welch freudige Überraschung." Die seidenweiche Stimme, in der schneidende Nuancen mitschwangen und die nur von Tom Riddle stammen konnte, drang von hinten an Minervas Ohr vor.  
Seufzend blieb sie stehen und wandte sich langsam um. "Ja, Überraschung. Ich habe aber keine Zeit für Smalltalk."  
Riddle überbrückte die letzten Meter, die sie trennten, mit langen, geschmeidigen Schritten.  
'Eigentlich sieht er gut aus', ging es Minerva durch den Kopf, denn etwas Anderes zu behaupten wäre schlichtweg gelogen gewesen. Riddle hatte einen athletischen Körper, war groß, mit dunklen Haaren und ebenso dunklen Augen, die das Herz einer Frau durchaus zum Rasen bringen könnten. Wenn nicht immer diese Kälte in ihnen liegen würde, die Minerva beinah Angst machte.  
"Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, du gehst mir aus dem Weg. Kann das sein?"  
"Einbildung." Minerva ging weiter, Riddle gesellte sich an ihre Seite.  
"Ach komm schon McGonagall, jetzt sei nicht so. Ich hab dir nichts getan, oder täusche ich mich?"  
'Nein, eigentlich nicht', musste Minerva zugeben. "Was willst du eigentlich von mir?", verlangte sie zu wissen, anstatt ihre Gedanken auszusprechen. "Ich will weder mit dir sprechen, noch überhaupt was mit dir zu tun haben. Bei so vielen Schülern im Schloss dürfte das doch kaum ins Gewicht fallen."  
"Aber nicht viele Schülerinnen sehen so aus wie du!"  
Minerva stockte ob dieser Worte der Atem. Nach Luft schnappend blieb sie stehen und schüttelte den Kopf. Wie dreist konnte ein Mensch eigentlich sein? "Ja, gut. Ist sonst noch etwas?"  
"Weißt du …" Riddle legte den Kopf zur Seite, sah dabei fast unschuldig und gekränkt aus. "Ich denke, wir sollten Freunde werden. Das ist wichtig, sagt sogar Dumbledore. Von wegen häuserübergreifende Freundschaft. Gehen wir beide mit gutem Beispiel voran, was meinst du?"  
Minerva zögerte, etwas zu erwidern. Die logische Wahrnehmung zeigte ihr einen netten, jungen Mann, der sich bemühte, sich gut mit ihr zu verstehen. Dem es wichtig war, dass zwischen Slytherins und Gryffindors so etwas wie Freundschaft herrschen konnte.  
Doch ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie flüchtigen sollte. Sämtliche Alarmglocken in ihr schrillten so laut, dass sie vermutlich die Fenster gesprengt hätten, könnten sie nach außen dringen.  
"Nein, tut mir leid. Ich bin dafür die falsche Adresse." Minerva beschleunigte ihren Schritt und bog kurz darauf nach rechts, wo sie im Strom anderer Schüler verschwand und irritiert registrierte, dass sie eben tatsächlich geflüchtet war.

*

Tom blieb zurück. Seine Lippen, weiß und blutleer, pressten sich fest aufeinander. Seine Fingernägel hinterließen Abdrücke in seiner Handfläche, so fest ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten. Wie konnte sie es wagen? Ihn einfach so stehen lassen, ihn Tom Riddle?  
"Und?"  
Tom wandte seinen Blick zur Seite. Lautlos war Antonin Dolohov neben ihn getreten, den Blick forschend auf ihn gerichtet.  
"Nichts. Sie bildet sich wirklich ein, mir sagen zu können, dass sie nichts mit mir zu tun haben möchte!" Dumpfe Wut brodelte in ihm.  
"Die typische Gryffindor-Arroganz."  
"Ja … Aber ich garantiere dir, mein Freund. Ich werde sie bekommen. Wenn erst einmal McGonagall auf unserer Seite ist, werden sich nicht nur Slytherins unserem Vorhaben anschließen."  
Antonin verlagerte sein Gewicht in sichtlichem Unbehagen von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Aber werden wir ihr vertrauen können?"  
"Wir werden, keine Sorge." Tom lächelte und legte seine Hand lachend auf die Schulter seines Freundes. "Sie wird vollkommen vertrauenswürdig sein. Ein hübsches Mädchen, die Kleine. Das … könnte wirklich angenehm werden."

T.b.c.


	2. Chapter 2

„Wenn ihr mich fragt, hält Hitler nicht mehr lange durch." Nott unterstrich seine Worte mit einem Nicken, bei dem ihm seine schulterlangen Haare ins Gesicht fielen.

„Eine Schande", erwiderte Dolohov, der gleich neben ihm auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins saß. „Wäre er kein Muggel, man könnte ihn beinah brillant nennen."

„Sicher nicht, was seine militärischen Entscheidungen betrifft. In dieser Hinsicht ist er ein Stümper", grollte der Taktiker unter der kleinen Gruppe, Walter Mulciber.

Gleich neben ihm auf dem bequemen Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, saß Tom Riddle. Schweigend hatte er das Gespräch bislang verfolgt und mischte sich erst jetzt in dieses ein. „Er hat das Hauptproblem erkannt", erklärte er seinen Freunden. „Die Vermischung des Blutes ist der Anfang vom Ende der Überlegenen."

Die Anderen verstummten. Hingen an seinen Lippen. Still. Voller Ehrfurcht. Tom genoss diese Momente, in denen er die Macht spüren konnte, die er allein durch die Kraft seiner Worte über sie hatte. „Genau das", fuhr er fort, beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne und taxierte jeden Einzelnen beschwörend mit seinem Blick, „müssen wir verhindern! Das wertvolle, reine Blut unserer Vorfahren darf nicht verunreinigt werden, in dem wir es mit Halb- und Schlammblütern mischen!" Er lehnte sich zurück, schlug die langen Beine übereinander und verdrängte das Wissen, dass er selbst durch das schmutzige Blut seines Vaters ein Leben lang gestraft sein würde. Was ihn jedoch nicht daran hindern sollte, mächtiger zu werden, als jeder Zauberer vor ihm. Albus Dumbledore eingeschlossen.

Ehrfurchtsvoll, wie seine Freunde ihn jetzt ansahen, sollten künftige Generationen an ihn denken, nur wispernd vor Hochachtung seinen Namen aussprechen.

„Du hast Recht", stimmte Martin Nott ihm zu. „Es ist mir unbegreiflich, warum nicht jeder das Offensichtliche erkennen kann."

„Sie sehen es", erwiderte Walter. Er griff nach seinem aus wertvollem Kristall geschliffenen Weinglas. Slughorn hatte es längst aufgegeben, den Siebtklässlern den Genuss von Alkohol verbieten zu wollen. „Aber sie scheuen sich davor, nach dem zu greifen, was ihnen zusteht. Die Herrschaft über die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer. Als wäre es nicht vollkommen natürlich, dass es eine herrschende und eine dienende Klasse geben muss."

Tom lachte leise. Auch dieses Mal erreichte das Lachen seine Augen nicht. „Sie träumen von Brüderlichkeit. Davon, dass alle Menschen gleich wären. Halb- und Schlammblüter verbreiten solche Parolen, weil sie nicht wahrhaben wollen, dass sie mit ihrem geringen Anteil magischen Blutes nicht ansatzweise so viel wert sind, wie ein reinblütiger Zauberer!" Tom redete sich in Rage. Das Blut schoss heiß durch seine Adern, pumpte Adrenalin durch seinen Körper, das selbst seine Fingerspitzen zum Kribbeln brachte. „Die Reinblüter werden wir im Handumdrehen auf unserer Seite haben. Manche muss man eben zu ihrem Glück zwingen ..." Unter anderem die kleine McGonagall.

„Dann würde ich sagen ...", schaltete sich Dolohov wieder in das Gespräch ein und hob ebenfalls sein Glas, „trinken wir auf die bevorstehende Herrschaft der reinblütigen Rasse und Tom Riddle an ihrer Spitze!"

Getragen von der Euphorie des Moments, hoben die Slytherins ihre Gläser, prosteten sich zu und feierten die glorreiche Zukunft, die ihnen bevorstand. Nicht einer zweifelte daran, dass ihre Träume schon bald Realität werden würden.

Minerva saß über einem Buch gebeugt am Ufer des Schwarzen Sees. Eine umgefallene Weide diente ihr als Sitzplatz, die Professor Dibbet nach den Sturm vergangenen Monat nicht hatte entfernen lassen. Eine kluge Entscheidung, wie sie fand. Es verlieh der Atmosphäre am See etwas Romantisches. Soweit man im klirrend kalten Februar dieses Jahres solche Gefühle entwickeln konnte.

In Fenrirs Gegenwart spürte sie die Kälte kaum, die ihr jetzt doch langsam zu Schaffen machte. Trotz der Handschuhe nahm sie ihre Finger kaum noch wahr. ‚Vermutlich sind sie schockgefrostet', vermutete sie und klappte im selben Moment ihr Buch zu. Die frische Luft hatte die erhoffte Wirkung gehabt und die Kopfschmerzen vertrieben, die Minerva seit dem Frühstück geplagt hatten. Es gab somit keinen Grund mehr, sich Frostbeulen zu holen.

Sie stand auf, drehte sich um und ließ vor Schreck beinah ihr Buch fallen, als sie nur ein handbreit von sich entfernt Albus Dumbledore sah. „Professor ... ich ... habe Sie gar nicht kommen gehört."

„Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie nicht erschreckt, Miss McGonagall."

Minerva lächelte verlegen und strich sich die Haare hinter das Ohr, die sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatten. Die Gegenwart ihres Hauslehrers rief regelmäßig Unsicherheit in ihr hervor. Selten zuvor hatte sie so viel Hochachtung vor einem Menschen empfunden, wie vor ihn. „Nein Sir."

„Das sah aber gerade eben ganz anders aus."

Wie ein kleines Kind, als sie von ihrer Mutter beim Keksestehlen erwischt worden war, lief Minerva feuerrot an. ‚Meine Güte Minerva, nimm dich zusammen! Er ist schließlich auch nur ein Mensch!', mahnte sie sich selbst,was jedoch keinerlei Effekt hatte. „Ja, also ... genau genommen bin ich etwas erschrocken, aber das war sicher nicht Ihre Schuld, Sir."

„Ah ja, ich verstehe. Wollten Sie gerade zum Schloß zurück?"

Minerva nickte. „Ja Sir, Arithmantik fängt in ein paar Minuten an."

„Ein paar Minuten reichen mir völlig, um mit Ihnen zu sprechen." Er berührte sie leicht am Arm und ging auf das Schloss zu.

Minerva tat es ihm gleich, gespannt, was ihr Hauslehrer mit ihr zu besprechen hatte, das nicht bis nach Unterrichtsschluß warten konnte und weswegen er sie sogar hier draußen am See suchte. Einen kurzen, schrecklichen Moment kam ihr der Gedanke, dass etwas passiert sein musste, den sie aber gleich wieder verdrängte. Dumbledores hellblaue Augen glitzerten amüsiert wie immer und auch sonst verriet nichts an seiner Haltung, dass er angespannt wirkte oder sich Sorgen machte.

„Ich habe gehört", begann er nach wenigen Schritten, „dass Sie mit dem Gedanken spielen, sich zur Heilerin ausbilden zu lassen."

Dass Nachrichten sich unter den Schülern verbreiteten wie ein Lauffeuer, das war Minerva schon lange klar. Dass das bei den Lehrern genau so gut funktionierte hingegen nicht. Andererseits hatte die Medi-Hexe das gestrige Abendessen und das Frühstück heute zur Verfügung, um ihren Hauslehrer über ihre Berufswünsche zu unterrichten.

„Ja Sir, ich trage mich mit diesem Gedanken." Mit gerunzelter Stirn suchte sie Dumbledores Blick, traf jedoch nicht in seine Augen, sondern nur auf sein Profil, das ebenso ruhig wirkte wie der Tanz der Schneeflocken um sie herum. „Spricht ... denn etwas dagegen? Meine Noten sind ausreichend."

„Sie sind mehr als das", verbesserte sie Dumbledore. Erst jetzt erwiderte er ihren Blick, während er weiter ging. „Ich war lediglich überrascht, da Sie bei unserem Gespräch im vergangenen Jahr noch den Wunsch äußerten, sich den Auroren anzuschließen."

„Und sagten nicht Sie, dass das weniger etwas für mich wäre?" Minerva biss sich auf die Lippen, kaum dass sie diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte. „Entschuldigen Sie, das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen."

Dumbledore zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. In diesem Moment wirkte er tatsächlich erstaunt. „Aber warum denn nicht? Es ist die Wahrheit und es gibt keinen Grund, sie für sich zu behalten. Ich habe Ihren Platz immer hier gesehen, in Hogwarts. Mag aber sein, dass ich mich getäuscht habe."

Irritiert schüttelte Minerva angedeutet den Kopf. „Aber ... was sollte ich denn in Hogwarts?"

„Wir werden sehen, was die Zukunft bringt", lächelte Dumbledore. „Das Schicksal ist die Tochter der Zeit."

Minerva verstand nicht, was ihr Hauslehrer ihr sagen wollte. Sie sollte es bald herausfinden.

In diesem Moment war es aber Fenrir, der sie aus dieser doch unangenehmen Situation befreite, in der sie nicht wusste, was sie erwidern sollte.

Mit eiligen Schritten kam er aus dem Schloss heraus und steuerte zielstrebig auf sie und Dumbledore zu. „Professor!", rief er schon aus einiger Entfernung und legte die letzten Meter laufend zurück. „Sir", wandte er sich an den Hauslehrer von Gryffindor, nachdem er diesen und Minerva erreicht hatte. „Da steht jemand am Tor, der Sie sprechen möchte."

„Und verraten Sie mir, auch um wen es sich handelt, Mr. Greyback?"

„Ein Mr. Bradford, Sir. Er sagt, es wäre dringend."

Dies war der Moment, in dem Minerva Professor Dumbledore zum ersten Mal erbleichen sah. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft. „Sir ...?"

Dumbledore schloss seine Augen, hob die Hand und tätschelte beruhigend ihren Oberarm. „Schon gut Mrs. McGonagall, gehen Sie nur mit Mr. Greyback. Wie Sie ja eben gehört haben, werde ich erwartet."

Er hielt sich nicht weiter mit Erklärungen auf, sondern verschwand hinter den mächtigen Schlossmauern. Erstaunlich schnell und wendig für einen Mann seines Alters.

Minerva sah ihm nach, das Gespräch über ihren Berufswunsch hatte sie schon beinah vergessen. Viel mehr interessierte sie dieser Mr. Bradford. „Bradford?", wandte sie sich daher auch ein Fenrir, der seinen Arm um ihre Schulter legte und ihr somit ein angenehmes Gefühl von Sicherheit gab.

„Hm, der Name kommt mir bekannt vor", erklärte Fenrir, der damit ihre eigenen Gedanken in Worte fasste.

„Ich könnte auch schwören, ich hätte ihn dieser Tage irgendwo gehört."

„Charles Bradford, Merlin, ich komm nicht drauf!" Mit einer ungehalten wirkenden Geste schüttelte Fenrir den Kopf. Minerva wusste, wie sehr er es hasste, etwas zu wissen, es aber nicht auf Anhieb abrufen zu können. Nicht umsonst zählte er zu den Besten ihres gesamten Jahrgangs. Nicht nur in Ravenclaw.

Sie gingen weiter auf das Schloss zu und betraten dieses in genau dem Moment, in dem Fenrir leise auflachte. „Ich hab es", erklärte er ihr dabei grinsend. „Charles Bradford gilt als renommierter Historiker, der seit einigen Monaten im deutschen Zaubereiministerium arbeitet, um dort die englischen Hilfsmaßnahmen zu koordinieren! Darüber stand ein Bericht in der Zeitung, Anfang der Woche erst."

Minerva klatschte sich die behandschuhte Hand vor die Stirn. Darauf hätte sie kommen müssen. „Stimmt, ich habe den Artikel gelesen. Wieso ist mir das nicht eingefallen?"

„Naja..." Fenrir lachte erneut und beugte sich zu ihr hinab, um seine Lippen sanft über ihre Wangen gleiten zu lassen. „Vielleicht ... bist du gerade etwas abgelenkt?"

Wie so oft schlug Minervas Herz unter Fenrirs Berührung augenblicklich schneller. Dumbledore und Bradford traten in den Hintergrund, bis die letzten Minuten nur noch nebelige Erinnerungen waren, die immer mehr verblassten.

„Könnte schon sein ...", schmunzelte sie und drehte den Kopf so weit, dass ihre Lippen auf die Fenrirs trafen. Obwohl sie wusste, dass die Zeit drängte und sie zum Unterricht musste, war ihr Verlangen, seine Nähe zu spüren, im Moment viel größer.

Ihm schien es ähnlich zu gehen, der seine Arme eng um sie legte, sie an sich zog und aus der leichten Berührung ihrer Lippen einen sanften Kuss werden ließ.

Minerva gönnte sich den Luxus, diesen für einige Augenblicke zu genießen und zu vergessen, dass sie nicht ewig so hier stehen bleiben konnten. Erst nach einer Weile drang dieses Wissen wieder in ihr Bewusstsein, so dass sie sich langsam von Fenrir löste. „Ich muss zu Arithmantik", flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen, ihr Herzschlag deutlich beschleunigt.

„Ja, ich weiß." Er hob seine Hand und strich mit seltener Zärtlichkeit eine Haarsträhne aus ihrer Stirn. „Sehen wir uns später?"

„Von mir aus gern. Nach dem Abendessen vielleicht?"

„Ich werde vor der Großen Halle auf dich warten", versprach Fenrir.

Neben ihm betrat Minerva Hogwarts, ehe ihre Wege sich trennten und sie schon ahnte, dass sie sich auf den Unterricht heute nicht so richtig würde konzentrieren können.

T.b.c.


End file.
